Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) is a protocol for securing communications via computer networks. HTTPS includes communicating over HTTP within an encrypted connection. HTTPS enables authentication of a website and its server and seeks to protect computer users from “man-in-the-middle” attacks, eavesdropping, and tampering with the communication over the computer network. Generally, communication via HTTPS provides a degree of certainty that the contents of communications between a computer user and a web site has not been accessed or manipulated by a third party.